The Bucket List
by DaysOfTheOld
Summary: When Rebecca Anne Taylor catches her fiance cheating on her, only to find out her friends had known the whole time, where will she run off to? More importantly, who will she meet along the way? Miz/OC/Punk
1. Spur of the Moment

**Chapter 1 .**

"…and a toast to Jamie and Brad. You're two of the best friends that anyone could ask for, you've been there with me through thick and thin. I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for either of you and I'm so glad that you're finally engaged. I don't know why it took you so long to finally man up and propose Brad but I'm happy you finally did." I raised my glass up towards the couple, "here's to a love filled engagement! I love you guys"

They both smiled at me as I sat back down at my table that I shared with my mom, dad and brother.

My mom turned towards me, "Rebecca, where did David go?" she asked referring to my finacee who I hadn't seen since before the speeches started.

"I honestly have no idea, I haven't seen him anywhere. He said he wasn't feeling well earlier, maybe he's in the restroom, do you mind going and checking for me Dad?"

"Of course princess" he smiled at me and walked towards the bathroom. He came back a minute later and told us that David wasn't in there

"Well, we mustn't let that ruin our fun. Come on Becca, let's go mingle with the others" my mom said standing up.

"Give me a few minutes mom, I'm going to change out of my heels and into some flats. I'll be back in a bit" I said as I got up and walked outside to the parking garage towards my car, removing my shoes.

As I approached the SUV I saw a shadow in the backseat of the car. At first I was worried that someone had broken in to the vehicle, but as I got closer I quickly realized what the shadow was doing. Whoever it was in the backseat was not alone.

I marched up to the door and pulled it open, shocked to see David with his pants down and inside of his tennis partner Jasmine.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I screeched, appalled by what I was seeing in front of me.

"Oh. Rebecca sweetie, it's not what it looks like" David claimed, out of breath and not moving from his position. What the hell was he saying? It wasn't what it looked like? He really was a bigger idiot than I had originally thought.

"I think that this is exactly what it looks like, I'm sorry I interrupted you." I slammed the door, still holding my shoes in my right hand.

I stalked away, back towards the building the engagement party was being held in. I rolled my eyes hearing footsteps approach me from behind. If David was smart he would have stayed in the car with Janice or whatever the hell her name was. He called out to me over and over, asking me to just listen to him. Ignoring him I continued walking into the banquet hall only to be met with stares from all the guests.

I turned around, glaring at David, "could you shut up? Go back to what you were doing, I didn't mean to interrupt your private party"

"Becca, sweetie, I-" he started."

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that when you shoved your dick inside that tramp" I seethed.

"What is going on here Rebecca?" Jamie came up to me, concern etched all over her face.

"Oh, nothing is going on. I don't want to take away from your special day." I smiled, turning away from her.

"Becca, I know something happened. You wouldn't come raging back into the party with David trailing after you unless something happened"

"If you really must know Jamie, I caught David fucking his tennis partner in the back seat of my SUV."

She sighed and turned her attention towards David, shaking her head.

Brad came over asking what had happened and Jamie turned to him, "she knows."

Wait, what? I knew?

"What the hell is going on here? I know? You mean, you two knew that he was cheating on me?" I asked, the volume of my voice slowly increasing.

"Becca, don't make a scene. Please." Jamie pleaded with me.

"Don't make a scene? Are you fucking kidding me? You, my best friend for years, knew that my boyfriend was cheating on me? You both knew and you kept this from me? How could you?" I now had tears making their way down my face, surely dragging my makeup off my eyes and down with them. "How long has this been going on?"

"I hardly think that matters Be-"

I cut Brad off, "answer the fucking question!"

"Around three months."

I had heard enough, I lunged at David no longer caring what people thought. I got one swing in before I felt someone pull me off of him.

"Becca don't you dare hit him at my engagement party" Brad said as he pulled me away.

"Don't you dare call me that and get your hands off of me" I growled as I hit his hand with my heels which I had somehow managed to hold on to.

"Fuck!" I heard him shout after I hit him, I secretly hoped I had broken a finger or two.

Jamie ran to his side as I backed away from the two of them and towards the table where my family still sat.

"Rebecca Anne Taylor, you stop right this instant and apologize to Jamie and Brad for ruining their party" my mom looked at me, obviously very angry with my actions.

I glared at her, grabbed my jacket and purse off my chair and marched over to where Brad and Jamie were still standing.

"Jamie, Brad, I'm sorry I ruined your engagement party. I'm also sorry that I ever considered you my friends. I'm sorry that I thought that you had my best interest at heart and I'm sorry that I thought you cared about me. I wish you both a great marriage; you're both perfect for each other. David, don't bother coming back to the house. You can pick your shit up tomorrow." I raised my middle finger up behind me as I marched out towards the parking garage.

I got into my SUV and instantly felt disgusting. This was where he'd just done it with her and probably had done it several other times before.

And that was when it hit me and broke down.

I had just found out my fiance had been cheating on me. I had just found out that my best friends since childhood had known about it the entire time and showed no remorse for not telling me. My mother showed no sympathy and instead was mad at me for ruining their engagement party. Was I a bad friend because I didn't feel bad for ruining the party? I laughed through the tears as I thought this. Compared to them anyone could be considered an excellent friend. Why was I even worried about that? They're not my friends anymore, it's not like I'll ever trust them again. I don't want to trust them.

I sighed as I wiped my eyes and started the car. I was exhausted, I just wanted to go back to my apartment, pack up David's crap and sleep. That was exactly what I did.

I woke up around six in the morning, make up smudged and still wearing my dress from the party. The house was eerily silent as I got out of bed, the events from the previous night all came flooding back. As I walked to the bathroom I attempted to avoid looking in the mirror, positive that I looked like a trainwreck.

I took everything off and got into the shower and began to think about everything. How hadn't I caught on to everything? It had been happening for three months, my best friends knew, yet I somehow had remained oblvious to everything that was going on. Last night after I returned home I packed all of Mark's stuff in boxes and left it on the front long. I didn't care if someone took it, that was not my problem.

What was I supposed to do now? There was no need for me to live in a house this big if I was alone, there wasn't even any need for me to stay in this city. I could just leave, run away from my problems like I always have. I could go on a vacation, get myself together, have a little fun. The more I thought about it, the better it was starting to sound.

A few hours later my hair was done and I was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans combination. I had just finished packing my suitcase when my phone rang and I sighed, looking at the caller ID, the words 'Mom' flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" I spoke, dreading this conversation.

"Rebecca Anne Taylor, I cannot begin to explain how embarrassed and disappointed I am right now. You get over here this instant and you apologize to Jamie and Brad. You know you broke Brads fingers? You ruined their engagement party b throwing your little tantrum, you should be ashamed of yourself." she ranted and ranted, that's what she was good at.

I sighed, "Mom, I am not apologizing to them and I'm not coming over. I was actually about to head out"

"Where in the world do you think you're going?"

"Florida"

"What? Have you lost your mind? Rebecca, you can't be serious! Jack, get on the phone and talk some sense into your daughter." I heard my mom passing the phone over to my dad.

"Rebecca sweetie, what is your mom all upset about?" I loved my dad, I had always been his little princess.

"I refuse to apologize to Jamie or Brad, and I'm going on a little vacation."

"Well, I understand why you won't apologize to them. To be honest, I wouldn't either. You know your mom, she doesn't want people talking and that's exactly what they're doing. As for the vacation, where are you headed?"

"Florida"

"Really? That sounds lovely Becca, I'm sure you'll have a great time and you'll be able to clear your head." At this point I could hear my mother in the background, clearly upset that he was so supportive of me.

"That's the plan dad. Listen, thank you for supporting me right now. It means a lot"

"I love you princess and I'll always be here for you, you know that"

"I love you too dad. I should probably head out, I have to be at the airport soon"

"You be sure to call me when you land, I love you"

"I will dad, love you too" I smiled and hung up.

I made sure I had my blackberry, iPod, passport and gum in my purse and then gathered my luggage. Sighing, I took one last look around the house and walked out the door and towards the awaiting cab.

Here I was, a girl from a small town in Canada now running away to Florida on a whim.

_**#24 - Go on a vacation spur of the moment.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN ; So, I'm finally getting around to putting up my first story ever. I hope you guys liked the first chapter and don't worry, the guys will appear shortly. Reviews are obviously greatly appreciated (:**


	2. No Regrets

**Thank you guys for the alerts/favourites/reviews :)**

**I definitely do not own anything but Rebecca. **

**Chapter 2.**

After several lay overs and hours in the air, I had finally arrived at my destination. I walked out of the Tampa International Airport after claiming my luggage and searching for a hotel to stay in, hailing a cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked as he got in.

"Uhm, I believe it's called the Hyatt Regency?" I really hoped I remembered right.

He took off and I assumed I had said the right name. The driver made casual conversation along the way, my replies were one worded and simple.

We arrived at the Hyatt and I walked inside. The lobby was spacious, dimly lit and decorated nicely, this was definitely a great choice.

"Welcome to the Hyatt Regency Tampa, my name is Alison, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any rooms available?"

Alison tapped away at the computer, her nails painted a bright red, " We're quite full at the moment so all I have is a single king bed room for $189.00 a night, is that alright?"

"That would be fine, I'm alone." I replied handing over my credit card.

"And how long will you be staying with us?"

Crap. I hadn't really planned that far ahead. What was I supposed to say? Maybe I should just stay for a week and see where things go from there? Yeah, that sounded good.

"I honestly don't know, I just hopped on a plane and came here. Uhm, a week for now I suppose?" I replied, hoping she didn't think I was a total nutcase.

"Okay," she smiled as she scanned my credit card and clicked away, "room 836, floor eight. The elevators are to your left and if there's anything else you need you can phone down to the front desk"

"Thank you Alison" I smiled, happy that she had at least been friendly.

"Enjoy your stay with us Miss. Taylor" she called out as I walked away.

I got to my room, shocked at the size. This was definitely more than I had expected from a single room. I walked over to the window, still not fully able to comprehend all that had happened within the past 32 hours. Here I was all the way in Tampa, alone and with no idea where to go. Was this really the best idea? I mean, at home I would be alone as well. At least here the weather was warm and I'd hopefully be able to relax.

I sighed and walked away from the window and towards the bed where I had set my purse down. I pulled out my phone and turned it on, slightly surprised to see that I only had two voicemails.

I played the first message, "Hey Princess, it's your dad. I know you said you'd call me, but I just wanted to make sure you're safe. I tried to talk to your mother…she's still very upset, but I expect her to get over that at some point. Jamie called, she's very sorry. I know you won't forgive her any time soon, you always were a stubborn one. You know, you broke some bones in Brads hand. I laughed when I heard, your mother didn't have the same reaction I did. I hope you're doing well sweetie, call me back as soon as you can. I love you"

I smiled, I loved my dad. He really was understand and more calm then my mother was. She had always cared about what people thought of her while he could care less. I was more like him and I could not be happier.

The second message was from David, how lovely.

"Hello Rebecca, it's me. Uh, I couldn't just sit around here and not call you to try and explain what happened. I know that there isn't anything that I can say that will make you forgive me. What I've been doing these past few months is just horrible and I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel. I should of told you, Jamie and Brad should've told you, we all should've grown some balls and told you. Jessica and I, well, we're actually quite serious I suppose. I got all my stuff, the house is yours. I'm really sorry everything happened this way. Please come home so we can talk face to face. You can't run from all your problems."

You know, I've never really said I hated someone and meant it. I firmly believed that love and hate were two very strong emotions and that people shouldn't just throw those words around as if they meant nothing. It took a lot for me to love someone and it took just as much, if not more for me to hate them. Right now, I didn't hate David, but I was close. How dare he say that I couldn't run from my problems? I could do whatever the hell I wanted to. Sorry I didn't exactly feel like being around the three people that had stabbed me in the back.

With the way I was brought up I lived to please my family and not always for myself. If my mother was pleased, everything was fine. When I was ten I took piano lessons because she wanted me to. I hated it, it was definitely the worst part of my week, but I did it to please her. When I was in highschool I dated certain boys to please her, not because I truly was attracted to them. After leaving home so suddenly, doing something for myself, I decided that slowly but surely I was starting to live life for myself and with no regrets

**#16 - Live with no regrets.**

_Punk's POV._

Here we were, finally back in Tampa after the latest European tour. I love my job, don't get me wrong, but it's just exhausting. Being away from home and always being on the road drains you. I enjoy being on tour, getting to meet the fans and experience a lot.

It's often been said that I'm kind of a manwhore. I mean, there is a certain amount of truth to that. Let's be honest though, if you had women throwing themselves at you every night and they were down to fuck would you push them away? I know I wouldn't, and I don't. A lot of the other guys are the same, married or not. I didn't agree with that, when you're married you should be committed to one girl and one girl only.

I am single though, and I plan to stay that way for a while. Rumors are rumors, I'm not dating anyone. Dirt sheets are generally bullshit. Beth and I? We're friends and nothing more, she's very talented and one of the few good Divas.

Tonight the I along with the few guys that stayed in Tampa were going out to some bar. I found it entertaining going out with them. I got to watch these guys get totally wasted and make fools out of themselves. it was the same routine every night. They'd go try and pick up a girl by buying her a drink, they'd get rejected and drink until they gained their confidence back. After that they'd go hit on girls until they found someone who either knew who they were or was just ready to go.

I didn't often resort to picking up girls at the bar, being the designated driver usually "cramped my style." I don't know why, but I feel like tonight is going to be different. I think tonight I might just have fun, not worrying about the other guys and whether they'll be fine. They would be, they always were. Tonight I was going to do me, no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, I'm definitely not 100% satisfied with this but I've been sitting here with the rest of the story planned out and this one chapter not working for me. It's more of a filler chapter and just introducing everything. **

**I'm uploading this the day after Edge announced his retirement. Last night was definitely very emotional, school today with my friends was emotional, and Smackdown will be emotional. He was a great wrestler, he's inspired many and put his all into the business he loved. Thank you Edge 3**


	3. Lean On Me

**Thank you guys for all the favourites/alerts/reviews!**

**Chapter 3.**

_Rebecca's POV._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door and was surprised to see Alison there when I opened it.

"Hello Miss Taylor, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Alison from the front desk, I hope I'm not disturbing you" she smiled warmly.

"Oh no, it's fine. Come in" I opened the door wider and she walked past me, pushing a cart covered with a piece of red fabric.

"Well, Miss Taylor, I remember you saying that you had just got on a plane and came here. I wasn't sure if you'd have everything you need so I raided the store and brought it all up here. It's filled with a ton of snacks, drinks and beauty products. I don't know if this would be considered over stepping any boundaries, but to just get on a plane and come to Florida something crazy must have happened. I just wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible."

"Oh goodness thank you, and please call me Rebecca." I smiled and moved towards the cart, picking up a bag of Doritos and a Coke, "Thank you so much for this, I was so hungry"

"It's no problem, life will let you down. People will let you down, but food? Food will never let you down. At least that's how I see it. Let me know if you want me to leave though, this is probably so uncomfortable for you."

"It's fine, honestly. I can't thank you enough for this, I really didn't think about what to pack before I left home."

"Something pretty big must have happened for you to just leave town like that. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here to listen if you do"

"I haven't really talked to anyone about it yet. Less than 48 hours ago I caught my fiance cheating on me." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Wow, what a prick. How did you catch him?" she asked and sat beside me.

"We were at my best friends engagement party, caught him in the backseat of my SUV with his tennis partner. Our friends knew, I was the only one who was totally oblivious to everything."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that someone would do that. So, why'd you come to Tampa?"

"Honestly I just drove myself to the Regina airport and got on the first available flight to anywhere in Florida."

"Wow, you're really brave for getting on a plane and coming to such a big city alone."

"I don't think of myself as brave, I think of myself as someone who just ran away from her problems. I couldn't deal with being in a town where everyone knew what happened, it's quite embarrassing."

"Rebecca, seriously, it takes a lot of guts to leave and come all the way to Florida. You didn't run away from your problems, sometimes you just need to get away from all the bullshit. You picked a great city to come to and now you've got me to lean on." She smiled at me and pushed her blonde curls behind her ear.

"Seriously Alison, thank you so much for listening to me talk about captain douche and for bringing all this stuff up."

"Don't thank me Rebecca, everyone needs someone to lean on. Don't let this break you. No matter how bad things get, life will go on. So get some sleep and be prepared for tomorrow" Alison smiled and walked towards the door.

"Uhm, what's tomorrow?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Tomorrow is my day off and your first day in Tampa. I'll be here around 10 so we can begin our day. Have a good sleep," she smiled and left my room?

What had just happened? Here I was, still in Tampa, sitting in a hotel room eating a bag of Doritos. I think I just made a friend who had some kind of adventure being planned for tomorrow. I wouldn't normally spend the day with someone who I had just met, but I was in desperate need of a friend over here. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was close to ten and also started to notice just how tired I was.

I placed the Coke can and empty chip bag on the table beside the bed and laid down. I didn't even get a chance to reach for the remote before I fell into a deep slumber.

_Punks POV._

Well, I had been partially right. Tonight had been different from most nights. Sadly, this wasn't because I had picked up a girl or had an immense amount of fun. An old friend of mine, Alison Newbury, had turned up at the same club we had gone to. She was one of the first people I had met when I came to Tampa and we had been good friends ever since. She was a great listener, she firmly believed that if someone trusted you enough to tell you about their life you should be there for them.

_"Oh Philly, if anyone trusts me enough to lean on me, I refuse to let them fall." _She would always assure me after I finished venting. She truly was one of a kind and always put herself before others.

I didn't recognize her at first, she had dyed her once bright red hair to a dirty blonde colour. It now reached the middle of he back instead of stopping just before her shoulders and she had gone from being my pleasantly plump friend to a slimmer shape. It was a shock and I wasn't sure what to make of the changes.

_"Alison, is that really you?" I questioned, unsure if the woman in front of me was really my friend._

_"Of course it is silly, who else would it be?" she smiled and sat beside me on the bar stool._

_"Wow, you look really different."_

_"Thanks, I think. I felt it was time for a change, I feel much better now." _

_"As long as you're doing well and feeling well." _

_"So Philly, how have things been?" I hated when people called me that, she was the only person who would ever get away with it._

_"Things have been alright, it's just good to finally get a few days to relax. How about you, anything new besides your appearance?" _

_"Not much really, still working at the hotel. I met a girl today, bless her. She caught her fiance cheating on her only to find out everyone besides her already knew. She hopped on the first plane to Florida and checked into the hotel earlier today." Well, that's not what I was expecting, "I feel horrible for her, she looks so broken. She seems like a lovely girl, I'm bringing her out with the girls and I tomorrow."_

_"That doesn't surprise me Allie, you have always been one to try and make someone feel welcome."_

_"Hey Phil, do you think you might want to come tomorrow? I know it's not the most manly thing to do and I'm sure you have better things you could do, but I haven't seen you in forever." _

_I really wasn't keen on the whole idea of spending my day with a group of girls doing who knows what, but Alison has this face that she makes and you can't say no._

_"Of course I would, you know I'd never turn down an opportunity to spend time with you."_

So here I was, alone in bed and it was only eleven. Alison insisted that she was going to pick me up at nine in the morning to go pick up this Rebecca girl from the hotel. The things I do to spend time with my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I think it's probably fairly obvious by now that this story in no way follows real life time lines and whatnot. The draft is tomorrow/later today, I have to admit I'm actually kind of nervous. I'm going to RAW in August and was looking forward to seeing Randy, but the majority of the people online are saying that chances are he'll be drafted to Smackdown. Sigh. **

**Anyways, read & review! I've been getting a lot of alerts, but barely any reviews so to get more than one would be great.**

**Also, happy Easter to anyone who celebrated it. (:**


	4. The Transformation

**I just wanted to start this off by saying sorry it's been so long since I updated! I actually hurt my hand DURING the draft last month and the story behind that is quite embarrassing. Let's just say I was really excited when Cena was drafted back to RAW. **

**Anyway, thank you guys for the alerts and everything! **

**Astaghaill - Thank you! There hasn't been much of him yet, but as the story goes on he'll appear more!**

**ncjazzknights- Thank you! **

**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers - Thank you for all of your reviews! To be honest I'm seriously still debating on who she will end up with in the end because I love both guys as well. The whole man whore thing was just based on a ton of rumours I read, but I actually agree with you on that one! **

**SBMFanatic - I'm quite jealous you got to see him live! I was pretty disappointed when he got drafted :(**

**Najmin - Thank you! I think everyone is secretly happy she broke those fingers, whether they admit it or not :)**

**Cholena - I know, I was quite sad when that happened :( Thank you!**

**So, this chapter isn't too fantastic because I had the worst writers block ever. The next chapter is already started, so that will either be up tonight or tomorrow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

_Punks POV_

I had literally spent all night tossing and turning, not able to fall asleep until some time around three. Here I was now, waiting with Alison in the hotel lobby. I was not looking forward to today one bit, I didn't even know what we were doing. All I knew is I was going out with Alison and her new "bffl" Rebecca.

We waited for about fifteen minutes and then we saw Rebecca come out of the elevator. She was dressed casually, wearing grey capris and a blue t-shirt with her blonde hair tied back. Honestly, not what I was expecting her to look like.

Alison brushed off her yellow sun dress and stood up to greet her, asking if she slept okay and if she was prepared for what was in store today. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I was tired and wasn't paying much attention to their conversation.

"-and this is Phil Brooks, one of my best friends." Alison turned towards me, "Phil, this is Rebecca Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled nervously, this was going to be a fun day for sure.

After we had arrived at the mall not too far away from the hotel Alison turned to Rebecca, "Are you ready to begin your transformation my dear?"

"Her transformation?" I asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Yes, Phil. It's pretty much a rule that after you go through a dramatic break up you have to have some pampering."

"Why did you make me come again? This sounds like a girly thing that I definitely won't be interested in."

"Because I missed you and I don't know how long it will be until I see you again. Suck it up princess, you're spending today with the girls."

Good old Alison, she knew when to crack the whip and she cracked it hard.

I followed the girls into a spa, at least I think that's what this place is. All I know is that it smells like oranges. We walked up to the counter and Alison spoke to the girl at the desk, "Rebecca, meet Jody, the best stylist ever."

"Nice to meet you Jody," she smiled and shook the other girls hand. How come she got a handshake and I didn't? Sexist.

I followed the trio of girls to the back, feeling like a lost puppy. We haven't even been here for five minutes and I'm already dying. Rebecca was seated in the chair, talking to Jody about what she was going to do with her hair.

"Can you at least try not to look totally bored Phil?" Alison poked me in the side.

"Allie, I am a 32 year old man. Watching some 20 year old girl get her hair done is not something I'm into."

"She's 25 and you're not here for her, you're here for me. Just, please sit through this for me?"

I could never say no to her and so I made my way back towards the front of the salon, sat down in a chair and waited.

I sat down in the chair and watched as Alison walked away with Phil. I didn't know what to make of him yet, he seemed to be in a crappy mood. I hope it's not me that's made him angry, that would not be a good first impression.

_Rebecca's POV_

Jody and I had decided to make a drastic change. We were going to dye my straw coloured, blonde hair to a jet black colour, cutting it to just below my shoulders and adding front bangs. I was excited and nervous at the same time, I'd never changed my appearance before.

"So, Rebecca," Jody said while she started to mix the hair dye together, "tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm from a small town up in Canada and I'm 25 years old. Before I left I was working in a therapists office as I just got my degree not that long ago."

"Really? That's lovely," she commented as she started to apply the dye to my hair, "what's it like living in a small town?"

"I absolutely hated it." I think that probably came out harsher than I intended it to, whoops.

"Oh, well I suppose the grass is always greener on the other side." I guess she had noticed the rude tone to my voice.

I apologized for my snappy tone and we continued to chat about our lives, which couldn't have been more opposite. I learned that Jody and Alison had lived together for quite a few years in an apartment. I also learned that Jody was moving out soon to live with her boyfriend. In Canada. What a coincidence. We talked about Phil, who I learned was a wrestler for the WWE and was straight edge. They also informed me that he wasn't really a rude person, you just had to get to know him.

"What about you Rebecca?" Alison asked as we sat around and waited for the time to be up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never got to finish telling us about yourself."

"Oh, well…my birthday is on May 15th. I love music, but I can't play any instruments. Honestly, going to concerts is my favourite thing to do. It required a lot of travel to go to shows back home, but it was worth it. I love to read and my favourite channel on TV is the Disney Channel." Wow, that's not embarrassing at all.

"You're definitely not the only one here that has a secret love for the Disney Channel." Jody said, glancing over at Alison.

"Hey, it reminds me of when I was a child and cheers me up when I'm down." Alison defended herself, "Anyway, what do you hope to accomplish in life? Dreams? Goals?"

"Well, this might sound quite ridiculous but I have a bucket list that I'm working on. It's filled with a ton of things I want to accomplish before I die, whether it's to just be happy with my life or to go swimming with dolphins."

"I love that. I've actually always wanted to start one of those and push myself to cross things off."

"I haven't really done any of the things on the list yet besides 'go on an unplanned vacation.'"

"Well, that's better than nothing, plus on your vacation you'll be able to do more stuff."

Jody signalled that it was time for her to rinse the dye out of my hair and led me to the shampoo chair. Once she rinsed it out she brought me back to a chair and I was shocked by my appearance. By jet black she truly did mean jet black.

Alison and I made small talk as Jody cut my hair, discussing different things on my list, our lives and of course the Disney Channel.

_Phil's POV_

Over two hours after the girls had left they emerged from the back, one looking a lot different from what she had before. It definitely made her look her age in comparison to what her previous hairstyle.

"Now you are ready for the rest of your day with Alison and Phil." Jody smiled and walked behind her desk, "Don't worry about paying or anything, enjoy your day!"

"Alison, where are we going?" I asked, silently praying that it wasn't shopping.

"Where do you think Phil? The poor girl needs some new clothes to match her new hair." Alison grinned as I sighed. Time to watch them shop until I drop!

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Yay.<strong>

**How did everyone like Extreme Rules?**

**Reactions to the Christian/Orton thing? To be honest, I wasn't happy with the decision at first. I really hope they turn it into a storyline. **

**Read & Review!**

**(: **


	5. Bloody Mary's

**Thank you guys for reading the last chapter, what a lovely filler it was!**

**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers - Thank you once again for your review! I definitely agree, I will always and forever be Team Mike. I was the only person in the theatre cheering for him when we watched Wrestlemania. I do agree though, that match was definitely his best. I'm watching Smackdown as I type this and I'm not sure WHAT they're doing with Orton/Christian but I just can't really get into it. :/ Anyways, thank you so much! Mike seems to be taking a while to appear, but his time shall come. ;)**

**SBMFanatic - I was too, but I think he'll do great on Smackdown. Thank you for your review!**

**So, as I promised here is another chapter for this weekend. I quite like this chapter and you'll see why at the end. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Also, I obviously own nothing besides Rebecca, Alison and Jody. **

_Punks POV._

Three hours. Three hours I could've spent sleeping or just relaxing. Three hours that I instead spent watching girls try clothes on. Well, not actually WATCHING them try the clothes on. That would've been quite a bit more fun than what I went through. Alison had insisted on going in to every store in the mall which also included the girls getting their make up done.

We were now walking around a park and Alison was discussing all the tourist attractions with Rebecca. They decided to just wander throughout the park as it was a warm June day. I wondered how long we were going to be wandering and if I was going to be tagging along on their other adventures throughout the city. I really had no interest in seeing all the tourist attractions, but if Alison wanted me to come along I would.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a phone ringing, "I'll just be one second." Alison said walking away, leaving Rebecca and I to look at the pond.

"This is all so surreal." I heard a voice beside me say.

"Sorry, what?"

"This. Me being here. A couple days ago I was home, with a loving boy friend, amazing best friends and on cloud nine. Now I'm here in Tampa hanging out with people I've only just met. It doesn't feel real."

"I'm sorry." Well shit, that was a lame reply, "I mean, it takes a lot to leave home and come to an unfamiliar place. You're a strong girl."

"You're giving me too much credit Phil, all I did was run away from my problems."

"No Rebecca, you're not giving yourself enough. I don't know the full story, but it takes a lot of courage to do what you did. I understand that most people don't go to an entirely different country, but it sounds like you have a lot to deal with."

"I suppose that's true, it just doesn't feel real. I still feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it's all just been a dream."

I turned towards her, "You're probably in shock, you just went through a break up and from what I gather it wasn't an easy one. It's normal."

"It's just so weird. One second I feel like I'm completely over everything and the next it's all I think about. I do think I've done the right thing though."

I was about to respond when Rebecca's phone began to ring from her pocket. I watched her as she pulled it out and appeared to think for a second before throwing it into the pond.

"I'm sorry, but that felt really good." she smiled up at me.

"You'll be fine eventually Rebecca, you picked a good city to run off to." I smiled back, choosing to ignore what she had just done.

Alison came back over to us, "Well, you've been saved Phil. I've just been called into work."

I was actually kind of disappointed that this was over. After the shopping the day hadn't been that bad, I quite enjoyed my few minutes of conversation with Rebecca. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last I saw of her.

_Rebecca's POV._

After we dropped Phil off we came back to the hotel. I went to my room, napped and then showered. It was now around 8:00 and I decided now was a good time to do what I had been putting off. Picking up the phone from the receiver, I figured out how to make long distance calls.

"Hello?"

"Hi mother, it's me."

"Oh Rebecca, how nice of you to finally contact your family."

"Sorry, I was concerned about the long distance charges." Okay, so that was a little lie. I based my relationship with my mother on little lies. "I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that I was safe and that I have a place to stay."

"A place to stay? Rebecca, what have you done?"

"Mom, I'm with a friend. I'm fine."

"A friend? Rebecca, that is ridiculous. You have been there for a day, this friend of yours could be a serial killer. How do you know that you're safe? You come home Rebecca, Jamie and Brad have been very forgiving and are not blaming you for what happened."

"Well, I'm glad they don't blame me. I trust this friend mother, I didn't know I could make a friend so fast. Then again, I didn't know that my best friends could so easily lie to me. I'll call you in a few days. I'm fine. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and my bad mood instantly returned.

Alison and Jody had decided that tonight were all going out and just having a girls night. I knew I had to start getting ready and as I did I thought about everything that had gone on. I had only been here for a day or so and I had made two friends, or had I made three? Was Phil considered a friend? Sure he had gave me a little pep talk in the park earlier, but that didn't mean anything did it? He seemed like a nice guy and was apparently very opposite from his character on TV. I had to remember to watch Phil's show on Monday night with Jenny.

At nine thirty I walked into the lobby to meet up with Jody and Alison and we then went out to get a cab.

"I see you're wearing the dress I made you buy today, it looks good!" Alison smiled as we sat in the back seat.

"Thank you Alison! I'm so happy I decided to listen to you, I really like it."

I was happy that they thought I looked good because I really wasn't used to wearing dresses like this. It was a sequinned, black dress that ended just before my knees. People rarely wear things like this back in small town Saskatchewan.

Minutes later we pulled up in front of the club, which from the outside didn't look that great. The inside was a complete different story. It was dimly lit, the walls were a deep red and there were amazing chandeliers scattered throughout. Alison had reserved a section of the lounge for us and everyone seemed to know each other. Then there was me, feeling quite self conscious.

"Alison's right Rebecca, you look good tonight." Jody leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You'll be fine, rock that dress and have fun!" she smiled as she walked away.

It didn't matter how many times someone told me I looked good, I still felt like a fish out of water. I was a girl from Weyburn who knew nobody here and was wearing a really uncomfortable dress. I slipped onto a stool at the bar and looked at the menu. I looked at the group I had came with and couldn't help but feel jealous at how they all looked effortlessly beautiful. They looked like models from the latest Vogue magazine, not like workers from a hotel.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I was brought out of my trance by a voice beside me. I looked up and saw a tall, broad shouldered man standing there.

"I'm here with some friends," I pointed over to the group that had formed. "I needed a break and decided to get a drink."

"Yeah, me too," he grinned. I could tell that his eyes were blue even though the lighting was quite dark. He nodded towards a group of guys in the corner. "I needed a break from the animals."

"They look like they're quite a handful."

"What can I get you guys?" the bartender interrupted.

"We'll have two Bloody Mary's." he ordered, "do you like them?"

"I guess we're about to find out." Wait. Did he just buy me a drink?

He ran his hand through his short brown hair and moved to sit on the stool beside me.

"So, you're not from around here are you?" he asked as the bartender set the drinks down in front of us.

"No, I'm from Canada." I replied, taking a sip of the drink. I was actually fairly distracted by this guy, he was gorgeous.

"Oh, you're a long way from home."

"Yeah, I needed to get away from work and the stresses of life." I left out the major reason I had left home, this stranger didn't need to know my story.

"What do you do?"

"I was working in a therapists office as an assistant before I left. What about you?"

"I'm an athlete of sorts." he smiled, being very brief about his occupation.

"That must be fun."

"It is, I really enjoy it. It's exhausting though and I'm away from my family for most of the year. I love it though and thankfully it pays me well enough so I can afford to buy Canadian girls drinks"

"Oh, you buy a lot of Canadian girls drinks?" I asked, attempting to flirt. God, it had been a while.

"Only you and Avril Lavigne, when I meet her." he grinned and passed the waiter a bill that looked a lot bigger than a twenty. "So, does me buying you another drink get me your name?" he asked.

"Rebecca Taylor." I answered, sipping the new drink. "Does that get me yours?"

"Mike Mizanin. So, Rebecca how long are you in Tampa?" he asked.

"I should be here for a while." I was trying so hard not to stare at his chest. His shirt was fairly tight and though he was wearing a suit jacket over it I had an idea of what was underneath, not that I was complaining.

"Hopefully you're here long enough for me to take you out. Where are you staying?"

"The Hyatt Regency."

He pulled his iPhone out of his jacket pocket, "Well, I'm out of town until next week. How about dinner on Wednesday?"

"Oh, I don't quite have a phone yet," I sighed, remembering what I had done earlier today. "Would it be okay if I called you?"

He reached into his jacket pocket again and pulled out a pen, writing his number down on my hand.

"You have my number. I hope to hear from you soon Rebecca."

I think I now believe in love at first site.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed Smackdown tonight! Michael Cole is such a troll, my goodness.**


	6. The Olive Garden

**Hey guys! It's been a while and for that I'm completely sorry. I didn't forget about this story, not at all. A sewage pipe in my house was crushed because it turns out our house was built wrong when it was built a few years ago. It was disgusting & I just recently moved back home. I felt bad that I hadn't posted, so this is super rushed.**

**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I so look forward to your reviews! Glad to have another Miz supporter here, although I think I'm falling under Alex Riley's spell.**

**ChristineNorthmanSalvator - I haven't seen Smackdown in a few weeks, but I've read about everything going on with the Christian/Randy storyline because Christian is one of my favourites. I hate that he keeps losing all these matches, but I think it's a pretty good storyline.**

**Najmin - Thank you for your review ! (:**

**Cholena - Oh goodness, I still don't know who she's ending up with. I keep getting different ideas and then I get a better one. I can't choose.**

**Terra21 - I'm completely addicted to the fan fiction on here, complete guilty pleasure. Welcome to the wonderful world of wrestling!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the favourites and alerts. It means a lot!**

**Chapter 6.**

After Mike had left I had stayed sitting at the bar and drank a little bit more. I ordered one last one, left some money on the bar and went to where Alison was.

"Well hello Rebecca, look at you picking up guys all by yourself." she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

I sighed and took a seat beside her, "It's because of all this." I gestured to my dress and hair. "I couldn't get my own boyfriend to have sex with me, let alone pick up a stranger in a bar."

"Of course you can, you'll be fine." she patted my knee.

"You know what's really sad? He was my first and only. Maybe I should do it with Mike."

"Mike?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The guy at the bar. He asked me out."

"You're gonna go right? You really should, you gotta get back on that horse."

"What about you? You're beautiful. What about you and horse riding?" I slurred.

"Oh dear lord Rebecca, how much have you had to drink? I'm waiting for a good guy that'll sweep me off my feet."

"Good plan. Hey Alison? I think I feel a little sick."

The next morning or rather early afternoon came all too quick and I couldn't remember a thing. I sat up, way too quickly and fought the urge to throw up. The room looked exactly like it did before I left besides my dress and shoes from last night on the floor. That's when I noticed that the shower was running. I looked around trying to find any sign of anyone else spending the night, but everything appeared to be normal. The shower stopped and I heard the person get out. A minute or so later I heard the door unlock and prepared myself for whoever was about to step out of the bathroom. I had no idea who it could be, all I remembered was the guy from the bar and he had left before I had. I held my breath as the door was slowly opened.

"Good afternoon Rebecca." the voice said, all too cheerfully for my liking. "I had a great night, but I have to get back to my apartment."

Thank God it was only Alison.

"You had no idea it was me did you?" she laughed as she gathered her purse and put her shoes on.

"No, no I did not. You're going to say goodbye to Jody?"

"Yeah, but you meet me downstairs around seven okay?"

"Of course. Please tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't be there and for anything I might have done last night."

"You honestly don't need to apologize. You passing out was a great excuse for us to leave."

I cringed when she said that. "I passed out?"

"Don't worry about it. We're going to go out for dinner tonight, just you and I. Oh, and one of my friends from last night, Britney, wants to meet you for lunch. She's the dating advice guru." She smiled as she closed the door.

The Olive Garden. My favourite place in the world. Honestly, if I had to pick one restaurant to eat at for the rest of my life this would be it. Endless breadsticks and salad? Best idea ever. Britney had picked me up from the hotel around one, thankfully I remembered her, and we had decided to come here. We ordered an appetizer to share, but mostly ate the salad and bread because of our stomachs.

"So, Alison told me about that guy from last night asking you out. Have you called him yet?" Britney asked as she ripped of a piece of her breadstick.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot. I haven't felt well at all." I replied and looked at my hand to see if the numbers were still there.

"We wrote them on a piece of paper, it's probably in your purse. Call him now Rebecca, seriously. Do it." She slid her phone over towards me.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I picked the phone up and stared at it.

"Hey, it's Rebecca. We met last night. I was just wondering if you still wanted to have dinner next week?" she smiled.

I took a deep breath and dialled his number, secretly hoping that it would go to voicemail.

"Mike Mizanin." He answered right away. Shit.

"Uh, hi. It's Rebecca. From last night."

"Hello Rebecca. I was wondering if you'd actually call."

"Of course." I smiled as I glanced towards Britney who was signalling for me to keep it short. "I was wondering if you still wanted to have dinner?"

"Yeah, next Wednesday right? How does Mangroves around 8 sounds?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you there Mike."

"See you soon Rebecca." He said and he hung up.

I had a date in four days and I couldn't wait.

**#49 - Go on a date with someone new.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So yeah, sorry about the not so good quality of this, the rushing and everything. I'm just starting the next chapter now which shows the rest of Rebecca/Britney's lunch and possibly some Punk.**

**SPEAKING OF PUNK, oh my goodness. During his promo on RAW tonight I honestly just sat there and was in shock. I didn't know if it was scripted or not, but I liked it. Now that CM Punk's been "suspended" and taken off the roster page and everything, I'm anxiously waiting to see what happens and where this goes. What do you guys think?**

**R & R 3**


	7. The Rules of Dating

**See, I told you guys that I'd update faster this time. I typed this up right after I posted the last chapter, things are finally moving. Now, I know in real life the RAW roster has house shows and everything throughout the week, but for gits and shiggles let's ignore that fact for now. **

**DamonandBonnie4ever - I completely agree! It was truly one of the greatest promos ever, I've watched it over and over and it's just as great the fifth time around.**

**ChristineNorthmanSalvatore - I agree with what you said about Christian 100%, I really want him to get the title back and hold it for more than five days this time. He deserves it. I think that his speech was honest and he felt exactly what he said, scripted or not. It was brilliant and I can't wait to see what happens next week and in all the weeks leading up to July 17th. Summer of Punk indeed. Thank you for reviewing (:**

**Mrs. KiaFarrelly - I completely agree, I hope that things are going to start changing.**

**Thank you guys for the alerts/favourites. Happy belated Canada day to any fellow Canadians and happy 4th of July for any Americans!**

Chapter 7.

"So?" Britney looked at me expectantly.

"We're meeting at Mangroves around eight. Is that good?"

She smiled, "It's actually a great choice for a first date. I approve."

"What should I wear to this place?" Hopefully it wasn't too fancy.

"It's nothing fancy, you'll be fine if you just wear a simple dress or a cute shirt and jeans. Now, it's time to go over dating basics."

Over the next hour many breadsticks and bowls of salad were consumed as Britney went over dating dos and don'ts. She gave me basic rules. Don't let him pay if he offers, but make sure you're prepared in case he doesn't. Ask him questions about himself, but not about his exes. Ask about jobs, but not financial stuff. You don't want to make it seem like you're going after his money. Give him facts about your relationship history if he asks, but don't go into details. If it goes well, I should agree to go on another date but because the date was on a Wednesday the date should not be on Thursday or Friday. It was all too much and I didn't understand why I had to remember all of this.

"You don't want to turn him off and a minor slip up can do so." She said with incredible seriousness. "Don't be too funny, guys like funny but they don't want to marry the female Russell Brand. Don't overeat and definitely don't over drink. Then there's a whole other bunch of rules for when you start sleeping with him. IF you start sleeping with him."

She continued to go into the details about dating and men, but she eventually lost me. I was officially scared of going on this date. While she was rambling on and on I was focused on a guy who was sitting in the bar area. His hair reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it's just the fact that he was extremely attractive.

"As long as you listen to my rules, you'll be fine." Britney finished, snapping me back to reality.

"Hey Britney? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course you can."

"How come you're not married? I don't mean this in a bad way, it's just you're gorgeous and you seem to know everything about dating."

"I was married. I got married to my high school sweetheart when I was 20 and it was wonderful. He was the sweetest guy and he treated me wonderfully. Once we were married for three years though, everything just went down the drain. He began to cheat on me with everyone I knew. It was awful."

Well, I guess her and I had something in common.

"Obviously I left him. A few years later I got engaged to this guy who used to work at the hotel with Alison, but it was obviously a rebound. We called it off. After that I dated until I was 30 and finally got married to a guy that worked with Jody, he was wonderful. After a while we both realized it wasn't working, totally a mutual agreement. I still wear the ring though and I think a part of me will always love him."

Well, she really was someone to get dating advice from.

"I guess I just finally realized I don't need a man. I'm a successful businesswoman at the age of thirty-seven." Holy cow, she didn't look a day over 25. My goodness. "Maybe I'll find a guy to have kids with one day, but I'm done with the whole marriage thing."

"So, do you think I'm being stupid with this whole date thing?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes." I didn't even have to think about it.

"Then go. Have fun, you need it," she said as she paid the money and got our waitresses attention. Once our waitress came back with her change, she left a tip, told me to call her and she was gone.

I walked over towards the bar area and sat a few seats away from the man who I now noticed wasn't drinking anything. I ordered a pepsi and pulled my iPod out of my purse to try and record as many of the rules as I could remember. I was focused on trying to remember the rules that I didn't notice someone sitting beside me. I looked up to see that the guy was no longer a few seats away from me, but was now beside me.

"Hi," he smiled. He really did look familiar, but I couldn't remember his name.

I closed down my note of rules and opened up my music, less embarrassing.

"Don't you wish you could just go up to people and ask if you could look at their music?" he asked, pulling my iPod towards him. "You can tell a lot about a person by their music. Say they were listening to the…Backstreet Boys?" He smirked.

"It's a good song." I smiled nervously.

"Oh, here we go. Jonas Brothers?"

"Why are you looking at all the horrible music? There's good music on there too." Why was he even looking at my iPod?

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" I was beginning to hate his smirk.

"Uhm." Crap.

"Well, it's great to know that I made such a good impression on you during our day together." Oh shit, now I remembered.

"Oh, Phil I am so sorry." I blushed. Wait. Why am I blushing? This isn't embarrassing. "You just saw the Backstreet Boys on my iPod."

"Don't forget the wonderful music stylings of the Jonas Brothers."

"This is wonderful."

"I'm not judging you, I saw some good bands on there as well. Don't worry." He handed my iPod back. "So, I know this is really random and abrupt, but I figured since you and Alison seem to be getting close you and I should get to know each other too, right?"

I nodded and he continued, "So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get dinner tonight? Nothing special, probably just a trip to McDonald's or something."

"I would if I didn't already have plans with Alison tonight."

"Why am I not surprised?" He once again grabbed the iPod and opened up a note, "I'm catching a red eye tonight for work, but I should be back by Wednesday next week. Call me and we'll arrange a lunch date or something, if that's okay with you." He smiled as he typed his number in.

"Of course I'll call you." What's with everyone being busy until Wednesday? Weird.

"Good, I was worried there." He stood up and put on his hoodie, "If Britney hadn't left when she did, I was going to give up. Seriously, who listens to that shit?" Ah, so he knew her too.

"What shit?" I asked, staring at his arms. Lots of muscular guys in Tampa too.

"Yeah, you know, don't listen to her little rules. They are ridiculous, she's been engaged and married how many times? Not the greatest person to get advice from."

"You heard all of that? But…." He was so far away from us, wasn't he?

"I'll talk to you next week Rebecca." He smiled as he left.

Wait. Did I just agree to go on a date with Phil?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, chapter seven. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter, they're definitely what inspire me to continue writing this story. Thanks guys! 3<strong>


End file.
